


The General's Daughter

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam is opportunistic and reckless.





	The General's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

'Did you want to speak to me about something, Colonel Carter?'

Given that I'm deliberately blocking her exit, Doctor Carolyn Lam's question is more than courteous. I watch her slender fingers slip the used syringe into her lab-coat pocket. I was watching her moments ago too, through the open door of the holding cell as she re-sealed the needle. I paused outside just seconds earlier when I heard her quiet voice. She was telling the two SFs to call her if the lieutenant lying sedated inside showed any further signs of distress. It took me no time at all to decide to seize the moment.

I smile now as she frowns slightly. Her dark eyebrows are so perfectly neat and the crease between them is hardly visible. She does look young. I think my reply is casual enough.

'There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about.'

That's Jolinar talking. Really, it is. Unblended Sam would never have been so opportunistic. Jolinar's legacy is a reminder that I should not always let myself think. 

I rest my hand lightly on Lam's back, steering her in my preferred direction along the grey corridor. You wouldn't know it inside the Mountain, but it's almost daybreak. The regular shifts will soon be arriving for work. Lam has done a night shift and I... well, I've had over eight years at the SGC and my work patterns have rewired my internal clock to irretrievable limbo. Self-inflicted, for the most part. That's something Janet warned me about.

I lay down some cover with small talk as I guide Lam beyond a corner and out of sight. 'Did you work many nights in your last position?'

'My share.' Her tone is cautious as usual. Our CMO hasn't learnt to be at ease with us, and I wonder if she ever will. She looks so out of her depth sometimes... except when she's concentrating on her job. She hasn't yet gained an easy familiarity with the layout of the Mountain complex, either. Given half a minute's thought, she would realise our direction has no professional purpose; but I'm not going to give her that half-minute.

My key-card is ready in my hand when I stop and I slide it swiftly through the lock. I slip into the darkness of the empty cell, my hand a gentle but insistent pressure on her elbow, bringing her with me so that her back glides against the wall inside. The door is still open beside us when I deliver the first kiss.

Carolyn Lam stiffens, but not soon enough. My lips brush hers and for a moment she acquiesces, her body realising what her mind does not. Then the moment passes and, as I suspected would happen, her slim frame tenses in response to my unexpected, intimate caress.

She's about to utter a protest, but I'm ready for that. I reaffirm the kiss, my mouth increasing the pressure on her soft, pursed lips so that she can't speak. I stroke her hips with my palms as my tongue seeks careful entrance. I'm gentle but persistent.

It works. My eyes are open and I see hers close. Her eyelashes flutter, their shadows dark and so close to me against her cheeks. The tip of my tongue touches hers and I'm so precise it tickles. I hear her sharp intake of breath.

She can't pull back. I manoeuvred her against this concrete wall for a reason. Easy retreat isn't an option. If she wants to stop me she'll have to push. It won't take much effort, but it will take _some_.

She hasn't made the effort yet.

I feel my lips curving into a smile against her slightly open mouth. I slip my hand up to the low cut neck of her halter top and slide my finger inside to touch the slope of her breast. I'm sure that sky blue top doesn't comply with Air Force civilian dress codes. I wonder how compliant she is.

She escapes my smile and speaks, little more than a whisper. 'Stop...'

I don't. I'll take no for an answer, but it will have to be a much better one than that. I stroke smooth skin under her top with the back of my finger. The position is awkward and I can't quite reach the nipple below, so clearly present beneath the taut blue cloth. I slip my finger out again and stroke my thumb across the thin fabric instead.

She reacts. Her whole body shudders under my impertinent touch and her hands leap to my shoulders, whether to stall me or to steady herself I'm not sure yet; possibly both. Her palms are warmer than I expect and I sense a gentle heat seeping through my t-shirt. Her breath is sudden against my chin, her voice almost anxious.

'Colonel Carter, I don't...'

I seal her lips with mine again and this time I do it like I mean it. My tongue invades and dances while my hands move to her back and pull her close. My breasts are crushed against her chest and hers are firm in my ribs. I pause long enough to push the door shut with my foot and then slide my knee between her thighs, applying pressure where I know it will disarm her most. Her hips move instantly to meet mine, I suspect before she even realises what I'm doing down there, and this time she moans into my mouth.

I'm just feeling the flush of my inevitable victory when Doctor Lam's tongue takes the initiative. Suddenly we're in a territorial combat as she pursues me into my mouth. Her fingers are in my hair, tightening and stealing control from an unforeseen flank. Her tactics are welcome but I haven't planned for them and she forces me to accelerate my strategy for conquest.

My hands drop quickly to her dark pants and I undo them as rapidly as possible. I push them down swiftly and wrap my arms around her suddenly bared thighs to lift her onto my hips. I can brace her weight against the wall and use one free hand to push her top up. Moments later I have her exposed nipple between my lips.

I can tell she's shocked by my efficiency and audacity. Her first gasp is one of surprise. The next is a direct response to my teeth teasing her breast. She still has her grip in my hair and it grows painfully fierce. Her breath skims the top of my head. 'Oh god!'

I grin briefly at her exclamation, then suck and graze the bud that's hardening in my mouth. I balance her precariously and take her other nipple between a finger and thumb and squeeze until it ripens, then cup as much flesh in my hand as I can to feel it pressing into my palm like a bullet. Her breasts are delightfully smooth, their weight exquisite. I want to spend more time on them, but I can't hold her like this forever and my scalp is starting to hurt too much.

Reluctantly I adjust my grip and pull her away from the concrete, turning fast enough to drop her on the cell's narrow bed. She lands on her back and I climb on top to straddle her and pry her remarkably strong fingers out of my hair. With her wrists held firmly in my fists I press her arms down on either side of her head. Her hands open when they touch the dull grey blanket, just a sign of temporary truce. There's precious little give in the military wool and linen beneath us. You could bounce a marble off this mattress.

I realise something as I pin Doctor Lam under me. This is the same damn cell where Janet fastened me down and drugged me when they thought I was a Zatarc. The unbidden recollection of that moment makes me ache.

_'Janet?'_

Janet... loving me with her eyes, her voice, her breath. Loving me even while her hands betrayed me and tightened the straps on my wrists. My insides spasm at the memory. God I miss her.

A different pair of brown eyes are on me now. Doctor Lam's gaze is brittle in comparison. Meagre light filters from the corridor through the door's meshed window and I can hardly make out her irises. Her open lab-coat is white underneath her olive complexion. Her hair is straight and shines like obsidian. She's looking up at my face, not far from the edge of resistance, I realise, her body wanting but her mind barely willing. I close the distance between us fast, resuming our kiss where I broke it earlier, deepening it as her lips melt into my speedy assault.

A slow burning builds in my groin when she slides against me. It's a ripening pressure which I know I'll have to satiate at some point but I try not to let it distract me too much. My spontaneous gamble has got me this far and now I need her to lose herself in my recklessness. For that I have to concentrate. If she doesn't lose herself she might regroup. Her certainty that this is a bad idea might still seize command of her senses.

So I attend to her with all the swift but sweet precision that I can bring to my mouth and fingertips. I go for the obvious vulnerable targets: her throat, her breasts, the delicate skin inside her arms, her inner thighs. I have to release her wrists and her hands move over my back at the same moment that her knees spread to give me access. Her breath quickens and I can feel her chest undulate beneath my ribs as her lungs seek fuel for the arousal I'm inciting. She finds her voice again.

'Oh god no, I mustn't...'

But her body's rebellion is rising now and I feel a thrill of triumph. It shoots through my belly to the growing pulse below inside my pants. I breach the dark curls between her legs and she bucks, her sensitive flesh slipping against my fingertips. Her hands leap to my hair again: damn it, she has such a grip. That must be one of her things... safe if you have a military high-and-tight, but my shaggy cut is approaching regulation tolerance so she has plenty of purchase.

I slide around her ripening warmth, barely caressing, careful not to let her have too much. I speed up briefly, then slow down again, and feel my lip curl as I realise how much I'm teasing. Her breath hitches again and I feel her hands push against my head, trying to direct me down towards her growing need. I resist the pressure and our eyes meet. I can see the frustration in her face, and a sudden flash of feral ire when she notices my smirk.

'What's the matter, Colonel? Not soldier enough to take what you want?'

I respond to her mocking tone by stilling my movements against her flesh. Our gazes lock like air-to-air missiles. She slides against my still fingers, seeking more contact but not getting it. I think I'm leering at her. She releases my hair and slaps my face.

Not that compliant then.

I glare down at her as the sting builds in my cheek. Lam meets my look, challenging me... to do what? Leave? Fuck her? Hit her back? She waits for my reaction. I'm learning that she's not the type who wants to beg, and in the too-long pause that follows she goes for another swipe.

This time I catch her wrist first. That settles it. I seize the other one and bring them together, pushing her arms down over her head into the blanket, trusting my weight to pin both with one hand if I can balance this right. I wrap my thighs around her leg, finding the friction I need to start climbing to my own release. I rake her bare abdomen carefully with my nails on my way down to her centre, then touch her again, right where she wants me. Her taut body squirms between the places I have her trapped. I allow myself a few more moments to enjoy that... and then I enter her.

Her eyes close. I have her, I have her... Lam's breath hisses between her teeth. I move inside her and this time when she speaks there's only sincerity in her voice.

'Yes.'

No begging then, but the right encouragement. I can reward that.

I stroke the peak of her desire with my thumb and a small sound escapes her throat. I curl inside her to find the other hard sweet spot that will push the precipice that much higher. She rocks against me and I feel for her rhythm, letting it set the pace of my own hips. I stroke, I circle, I slide into heat, alternately relaxing and picking up the pace. She moans and tugs to escape my hold on her but I'm stealing her strength with delicious torment. When her heels dig into the blanket and she starts to go rigid I redouble my efforts. Her hips leave the mattress and she's in wordless suspension, quaking, muscles seizing me, spilling over me, in helpless climax.

I ride out the waves with my own release and my timing is near-perfect. I'm done moments before she finally crashes. I slide to the side to lie next to her on my hip. My weight is off her now but I'm still inside her, reluctant to relinquish possession, feeling her spasm in aftershock. She gasps now and seeks hungry breaths, her eyes still closed, her limbs spent.

I let her go at last and her eyelids flutter open. She passes her tongue over her lips before she speaks. 

'My father will sling you in the stockade if he finds out about this.'

I raise an eyebrow. I'm trying for a Teal'c-like nonchalance, but I think the expression on my face is devolving into smug. And why shouldn't it? I just had my commanding officer's pristine daughter writhing under me. I'm feeling pretty smug.

She looks at me sideways and reads it with effortless accuracy. Her mouth twitches.

'Correction: _when_ he finds out. And your feet won't touch the ground, Colonel.'

I smile next to her in the near dark. 'Civilian.' It's the first thing I've said since I led her in here. It's not a put-down, just a relevant observation.

Lam smirks at my dismissive response. 'Don't count on that. He'll make this personal. He won't touch your career for it, but he'll find a way to hit you with a short, sharp shock.'

I can believe that. But I'm still too flush with success to let it trouble me at the moment.

'Yeah? And then what?'

Her answer is perfectly dry. 'He'll suggest you make an honest woman of me while you feel a shotgun in your back.'

Doctor Lam can joke. That's an eye-opener.

I clear my throat to show that I appreciate her arid humour. 'Well, rest assured, I won't be doing *that*.'

We extricate ourselves and stand up. We straighten our clothing - not that I have much to adjust. I'll need to change though; my pants are no longer acceptable. Lam gets herself in order and I help casually when she tries to smooth away the creases in her lab-coat. We don't have much success.

A lone SF is on duty outside the lieutenant's cell when we walk back. The other has probably slipped away to fetch some breakfast. There's a flicker of confusion on this one's features when we appear, a moment before he returns my nod. Lam is in front of me and she walks past him just a little too fast.

I sigh at that. Yes, she's right. Daddy will find out one way or another. I'll face that music when I come to it. But I decide to make it worth it. I'll have the General's daughter again first.

\--  
End


End file.
